1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self defense devices, and more specifically to a method for loading a chemical repellant composition into an aerosol container or other delivery system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assault and physical attacks on members of the public have increased dramatically in recent years. Many methods for preventing or deterring such attacks are available, however, such methods are frequently dangerous, or for other reasons, undesirable to the user and to the general public. For example, guns are frequently carried for protection purposes. However, guns are bulky and may cause serious injury to the person being attacked and to their friends, as well as to an attacker. Additionally, the carrying of a firearm or other weapon is unlawful in many areas.
Tear gas and other chemical spray defense devices have been developed for purposes of repelling and deterring attackers. However, tear gas is only moderately effective as a deterrent to attacks and it may cause permanent damage to the eyes and sensitive nasal tissues of the user and the attacker. Furthermore, as with the carrying of weapons, chemical repellants and devices are now illegal in some areas.
Ground red pepper and an extract of the fruit of the Capsicum family of plants are known for being effective for use as deterrents to attackers. The active ingredient of ground red pepper and the Capsicum extract is capsaicin. This substance produces a burning sensation and tearing when it comes into contact with the eyes or sensitive areas of the nose of humans. Capsaicin has also been shown to be an effective irritant to animals, such as carnivores, which do not have tear ducts. The irritation produced by capsaicin can be severe, however, the effects produced last only a few minutes. Additionally, capsaicin is a non-volatile substance, therefore, it must directly contact the eyes, nose, or at least the face, for any deterring effects and irritation to be produced. Despite the severe effects produced by capsaicin, its short-term effectiveness as a deterrent to attacks limits its use as a chemical repellant.
Crotyl mercaptan (trans-2-butenyl-1-thiol), commonly known as natural skunk scent, is also known to deter both human and animal attackers. The mercaptan does not produce prolonged irritation or permanent injury to the eyes or skin. Deterring effects are a result of its strong, unpleasant odor. The strong odor produced by crotyl mercaptan is readily absorbed by porous materials, and is extremely difficult to remove, thereby forcing an attacker to flee. Natural or synthetic crotyl mercaptan may be used as a chemical deterrent to attacks, however, to obtain large amounts of natural skunk scent would be impractical. Therefore, it is most desirable to utilize synthetic skunk scent, or crotyl mercaptan, as a component of a chemical repellant.
Chemical repellant compositions containing both capsaicin and crotyl mercaptan produce a combined "burning" irritation and strong odor effective for repelling and deterring attackers. The combination of the two substances is a desirable chemical repellant since both substances are nontoxic, naturally occurring materials that will not produce long-term or injurious effects on an attacker, however, will effectively deter an attacker. The use of natural crotyl mercaptan in an attack repellant has been limited by the difficulty in the handling and loading of the mercaptan into an aerosol container or other delivery system. The strong, often characterized as repulsive, odor and its lingering presence necessitate that exposure to mercaptan be minimized. The handling of crotyl mercaptan is made more difficult if it is to be mixed with capsaicin before loading the composition into a suitable delivery system to use for repelling potential attackers.
The use of synthesized crotyl mercaptan in chemical repellant compositions present the same difficulties as experienced when handling the natural substance. Although synthetic crotyl mercaptan has been produced by mixing crotyl isothiuronium salt and strong base, the odor production is rapid and extensive. Therefore, adding other compounds or loading a repellant delivery system is difficult to accomplish in the presence of the strong odor. An additional disadvantage to using synthetic crotyl mercaptan in a chemical repellant system is that known methods for synthesizing the compound require a strong base, such as sodium hydroxide, to drive the formation of the compound from isothiuronium salt. The strong base poses serious threats of injury not only to the attacker, but to the user of such a repellant as well.
No satisfactory methods for quick and effective removal or destruction of the odors from mercaptans are known. Mercaptans evaporate and oxidize by atmospheric oxygen slowly, and often are detectable in the same location over a period of months. Chemical oxidizing agents such as chromate and permanganate salts, convert mercaptans to water-soluble and nearly odorless products, but their chemical reactivity is difficult to control. Other oxidants, such as peracids and their salts, effectively convert mercaptans to water-soluble and odorless oxidation products having low toxicity, but many of these compounds are relatively expensive and the acidic and salt products are generally corrosive to sensitive parts of the eyes, nose and face.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method for loading a chemical repellant composition comprising a substance having a strong, skunk-like odor, and capsaicin, and other compounds, into a delivery system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-defense chemical repellant, comprising a strong, skunk-like odor, capsaicin, and an identification means invisible to the attacker, but detectable under ultraviolet light.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of quickly and thoroughly removing a strong, skunk-like odor from skin and porous materials.